The invention relates to a device for closing a room opening. Such a device comprises a frame in the reveal of the room opening and at least one leaf which is movably arranged relative to the frame and can move relative to the frame into a closed position. In this closed position, there exists between the frame and the leaf a gap which can be sealed off by means of a deformable and/or movable sealing member.
Such a device is known from EP 1 936 295 A2, the content of which is incorporated by reference hereto and relied upon. In the known devices of this type, the sealing member is pneumatically actuated. The compressed air source is in this case located outside the device. If a number of these devices are provided in a building, the respective sealing members are actuated by compressed air from a central compressed air source. During the installation of such devices, this requires additional complexity in respect of installing pneumatic lines in the building.